vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Bork
“Hi I’m Brooke!” -Brooke Who is Brooke Bork? Brooke Bork was First introduced to the virtual world as Drumsy’s virtual reality girlfriend. Initially he claimed that she had cancer which made her unable to feel happiness, but later admitted he made it up for the views. While a kind and caring person, Brooke doesn’t take shit from anyone, especially Drumsy’s childish antics. Brooke has six identical twin brothers, also named Brooke. She claims that her parents only had one name picked out, so they were all given the same name. The only way to tell them apart is to see if they have a bulge in their pants. Brooke’s brothers may or may not have attended BrookeCon 2019, a Brooke convention hosted by Drumsy for every Brooke in VRChat (With guest appearance by Moxification). During an off-stream session, Brooke met another man and got married to him in a Minecraft wedding “for the meme” even bough she was supposed to go on a date with Drumsy the next day (She also admitted to dating three different girls at the same time, which didn’t bother Drumsy as much). When she admitted this to Drumsy, the two had a major falling out, and Drumsy nearly challenged Brooke’s new husband to a boxing match. The situation was later resolved in divorce court when Brooke agreed to break it off with her husband and the three girls. Afterwards they went on a double date with Moxi and Gizzle, and have had a stable relationship since. That being said, Brooke claims that she's kept locked in Drumsy's basement and is forced to wear a dog fursuit while Drumsy sniffs her. As time goes on however, she ends their relationship. The reason behind this spontanious break up is unknown for now or ever. May we wish her peace on her many safe travels. Trivia * Brooke’s current avatar is most similar to her IRL appearance. It is partly based on her earlier avatar which had green hair instead of blond. * The idea for BrookeCon 2019 originally came from a prank Brooke and friends played on Drumsy, where they all dressed up like Brooke and he had to guess the real Brooke. This also served as the inspiration for the Brooke's brothers video. * After Drumsy's tonsillectomy, Brooke temporarily took over Drumsy's channel, though Drumsy protested in the background via text-to-speech. * Brooke is friends with everyone and has lots of fans. Despite hardly streaming herself, she is a frequent guest on many other people's streams. For example, Ladle has an avatar where she has Brooke's hair and blue sweater. This avatar is called "the Brookdle" and is Brooke and Ladle's hypothetical daughter. Brooke does not like to talk about how the Brookdle was conceived. * Brooke will sometimes claim to be a thirteen year old boy. This was due to a mixup when Drumsy tried to get a framed picture for Brooke but received a photo of two black children instead. * Brooke sometimes poses as Radiant_Soul's "trap voice." Category:People Category:Drumsy